


SKAM UK

by robbander



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original charcters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, SKAM, SKAM Season 3, Skam S3, im from england and im a boy so hopefully the boysquad ect will be believable, mentions of robbe to come, original remake, season 3 skam but british, skamUK
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbander/pseuds/robbander
Summary: SKAM UK. season 3.Freddie - the outcast, the odd one out, the abandoned son, the quiet flatmate.What if he went through a journey and discovered himself as more than that?It was time to believe.A.N:I started this project because i saw myself in Isak's character somewhere in April/May. Unfortunately i only got to the end of the first episode before thing happened in my life and i had to stop. However since i can now write it and wtFock has given me inspiration, here i am!Updates: Every week-half a week. It takes me a long time to imagine and edit everything





	1. Run.

**Author's Note:**

> The author intends this to be read like a script (theatre student), because that is, loosely, what the format is. So sit down, get comfortable and get your music out. It helps set the scene, and although this isn't the most descriptive prose ever, it does have a lot of things written in to help the reader set the scene.

EVA-  ** EVIE ** , JONAS- ** BEN ** , VILDE-  ** AMIRA ** , NOORA-  ** LILY ** , WILLIAM-  ** DAN ** , CHRIS- ** LOTTE ** , SANA-  ** TAYBAH ** , ISAK-  ** FREDDIE ** , EVEN-  ** SAM ** , SONJA- ** AMBER ** , EMMA- ** EMMA ** , (YOUSEF-  ** JOSH ** ) MAGNUS- ** NIALL ** , ESKILD-  ** YASMIN ** , ABDI-  ** ABDI ** .

Episode 1 – Run

** Saturday 5:17pm. Clip title: Manipulation **

‘ Falling out of  love' by Calmness plays. We see Freddie at his table, shaping some red clay into a flower. There are close-ups of his red hands as they press into the  clay, making the petals. We then see him working from behind,  light shining on his neck. Close-ups of his fingers show water dripping off of his fingers as he  joins a petal to the flower.  A notification  pops  up on the screen, and he  wipes his hand on his apron before pressing play on the voice message from Ben.  He continues  to  shape the flower as he listens to the message.

Ben : Right Freddie so  uh, we’re going to a party and we wanted to know if you’re going to come?  There’s  gonna be hot  girls and free drinks so we’re going to check the place out. Let me know soon bro .

There’s a beep and  we see a text from Freddie’s mum. 

Mum:  Proverbs 18:10 The name of the Lord is a strong tower; the righteous run into it and are safe.

He doesn’t turn the screen o ff of his phone and instead  just places it next to the flower. He takes the clay into his hands  and holds it there, camera flipping between his  thoughtful gaze and flickering eyes to his red fingers smoothing down the bumps in the clay.

We see Freddie looking at his flower hesitantly before he slowly wraps it in his fist  so  it's just a clump of clay in his hand. It’s important there’s no emotion on his face. He’s not angry or sad, just  lost. The music quietens as Freddie leans back in his seat, staring at his phone , then we see Freddie grab his phone off of the table and text Ben while biting his lip  uncertainly .

Freddie:  Hell yeah  im coming!

He presses send and leans back into his chair, turning off his phone screen. He presses the button on the side of his phone , we hear it click with the music and then-

The screen goes black.

** Saturday 11:28pm ** ** . Clip title:  ** ** Letting loose **

'Youngblood' by 5SOS plays  as  the girl squad pop open cans of beer by the  blue table ,  dancing  and singing along.  Several shots of people dancing at the party are taken as there is light that reflects off of a pool on their face creating a blue marble effect. The girl squad's loud shouting of the lyrics blends into the  music and they all collapse into laughter as Freddie approaches  them with the boy squad.  Their faces are hit by blue lighting around them so their faces are half in shadow.  Freddie  smiles and joins in with conversations while licking beer off of his arm . They all sit down in a row, Niall sweeping his feet  over their laps, comfortably taking swigs from his bottle. Freddie sits down on the sofa last , taking out his phone. Ben p uts an arm around him.

Abdi:  Fuck! You cunt Niall, you made me spill my drink all down my jeans.

Niall:  Nahhh it’s  a'ight . Honestly bro just  wipe it and nobody will notice.

Freddie: From the state of your jeans seems  like you live by that a lot.

They all laugh at Niall and he  tries kicking them all with his feet but they fight back, pinning his feet down.

Niall: What you all laughing at?

Abdi: it’s fucking disgusting man. If you  wank then at least do it with some tissues by your side.

Freddie: Or you could actually get someone who’s willing to have sex with you and not  wank . 

Ben:  Yeah and speaking of that, what are you doing sitting down mate? Look at all the girls you could make out with. Which one are you going to go for?

Niall: No point asking, he’s gay.

Freddie playfully hits Niall, and shakes his head.

Freddie:  Don’t mess with me and my massive biceps. (He flexes his arms and they all laugh)  I haven’t even had a chance to look so shut it.

Freddie looks up from his screen and we see all the couples making out in the room.  Eagerly, he looks for someone who isn’t already kissing someone. He puts his phone in his pocket  and points at Emma. 

Freddie:  Now  she' s what I call hot.

He makes eye contact with her from across the room and she  signals for him to join her . Ben pats him on the back as Freddie walks across the room to Emma, smiling shyly.  The music dampens as he  goes over to her, and we see his fingers relax  by his side softly.

Freddie:  Hey there

Emma (smiling): hey . 

Freddie:  Sorry you caught me staring. You’re just so stunning that I couldn’t help myself.

Emma laughs at this, taking a step forward and exhaling some smoke , we see her eyes flicker to Freddie’s lips  and back.

Emma: I’m Emma.

Freddie:  Freddie. ( youngblood resumes at full volume )

As they say this they come closer together and Emma tugs  on Freddie’s shirt, pulling him down.  Closeup of Freddie's shocked eyes closing. Their lips connect and they move slowly to the  door, exiting the house and pressing up against a brown bring  wall. Once they get outside,  red smoke wraps around them  in  slow motion and Emma moves down to Freddie’s neck. Freddie squirms,  pushing her away just as  Amira storms out  of the house.

Amira: (While holding up middle finger)  Perv !

The camera moves away from Emma and Freddie, following their eyeliner and showing Niall running after her, but he stops outside the door.

Niall: Amira , wait!

The camera focuses on  Emma and Freddie as they disconnect arms and look back at each other, locking eyes , the beeps of an alarm clock star t ing just before the screen goes black.

** Monday 5:45am ** ** Clip title: Boys **

The ringing continues as  this clip begins. There isn’t a change in lighting, Freddie’s bedroom is dark apart from a single glow in the dark heart on his bed frame.  We hear the rustling of bedsheets before a click and  a lamp is  turned on . The room is now filled with orange/golden light. Freddie haphazardly throws his arm around the table trying to find the alarm clock.  As he does this, he is lying on his stomach, nose and face buried deep in the other arm. When he  finally turns  the alarm off  he grabs his phone ( a  samsung with a pastel blue case) off of the oak table and turns it on, rubbing his eyes. White light shines on his face. The camera angle changes and is now from the other side of the bed , and Freddie props himself up with his elbows slightly .  For a while we see Freddie text before  we see  Yasmin swing open the door  and sit down  on the edge of the bed, looking at  him. Freddie doesn’t look away from his phone screen. The camera angles of the following conversation would switch constantly from Yasmin's  pov to Freddie’s.

Yasmin: Freddie you little shit get out now.

There is a slight irritation in her voice as she raises her eyebrows  and Freddie finally looks away from his phone screen.

Freddie: What?

Yasmin: Are you getting up? I asked you to set your alarm earlier but you didn’t. I get I told you so rights.

Freddie:  Fine  fine fine , I’m getting up, what else?

Yasmin: I found a bottle of marmite and I see you staring at your ceiling every weekend. Honestly, I think you’re going mad.

Freddie:  Jesus  Chr iiist . I get up late and you go quizzing me. I’m fine.

Yasmin looks at him and brings her face closer to his.

Yasmin: Don’t give me that bullshit, please.  I hoped you’d think I was better than this. Honestly  freddo I just want to make sure you’re alright with the whole parent situation , I’m nice like that.

Freddie:  You' re fucking a new girl every night!  So loudly! These walls aren’t soundproof .

Yasmin: And what? Would you be ok if it was a boy?

Freddie: Yasmin I swear that’s not what I meant. I was stupid, please don’t bring that up. I’m sorry.

There’s silence. Then Yasmin smirks and they return to playful, sharing the sibling dynamic.

Yasmin (mockingly) :  Oh Freddie you  poor, poor virgin. One day when you bring home  a girl you’ll understand. It’s hard to contain those noises.  I please the ladies and it’s what I do.

Freddie flinches at the word girl, but it’s so small it’s hardly even  noticeable . 

Yasmin: Ok.  Now please, get your  ass out of the bed or I’ll kill you. I’m still not over the fact you like marmite.

Freddie ( matteroffactly ) :  Whaaaat ?! It’s good you just don’t have working taste buds.

Yasmin: Sure.

She fake smiles, ruffling  Freddie’s hair so it flips onto the other side.

Freddie (smiling while acting offended)  : Well fuck you too!

He  watches the door close before using his hands to push himself up in bed, placing the phone back on the table.  The last thing we see is him taking his t-shirt off as  'Boys' by  CharliXCX starts playing.

** We ** ** dnesday ** ** 6: ** ** 28am Clip title:  ** ** Left on read **

The music continues from the last clip and we see the boy squad  sitting on a train. Niall and  Abdi  are sitting together on one side, Ben and  Freddie are on the other.  Freddie isn’t facing Niall and Abdi, he’s slumping into the corner of his seat, face on the  glass. The others are talking and we hear the following speech in the background as we see him  trace patterns on the fabric of his bag, face emotionless. The music quietens significantly.

Niall:  She just ran away from me! 

Abdi, laughing: I don’t think she fancies you mate, you’re too ugly for that.

Ben: I heard she was going out with a  guy in another school.  She hasn’t accepted my  dm request though. Evie  told me.

The  ping of the chorus is replaced with a text notification sound.  Freddie is seen reaching into his bag to get his phone and the screen lights up on Instagram.  Emma:  Hey , party was fun ahaha . Do you want to hang out  Fri after school?  x

Niall: Evie? How are you guys doing by the way? When’s the last time you fucked?

Ben: We’re just friends.

Abdi: You two, just friends?  Nah you both want to do each other, you’re just hiding it.

Abdi and Niall laugh,  Ben drinks some  lukozade and looks over at  Freddie. Freddie takes no notice of hi m and  carries on looking at his phone.

Ben:  Yo . Fred.

Freddie looks up and the camera shows him quickly stuffing his phone and sketchbook into his bag before responding.  They pass through a pitch black tunnel before being illuminated with the orange light behind the trees. 

Freddie:  Wagwan , man.

Ben: Are you going to the committee meeting after school on Friday? We might go.

He gestures to the others and they join in. The camera flips between the two rows of seats.

Niall:  Amira's going.

Abdi: How thirsty can you get?

Niall: I’m not joking. One day she’ll be begging  to  go on her knees and suck my  dick. All in leather. 

Ben and  Ab di grimace  and look at each other weirdly.

Freddie: I don’t really have anything to do and Yasmin's  got a 'date' tonight.

The  boys nod, understand that 'date' probably meant very loud sex .

Ben: Just checking, you  might have something going on with family and stuff.

Freddie: Hah. You don’t know shit  man, I was meant to visit earlier this week.

Niall:  Oioi ! Too busy getting the pussy right?

They laugh and high five each other

He looks out of the window and the camera films his face in the light before  rotating around his face and focusing on the  half of his face cast in shadow. He blinks and looks down before the screen goes black.

** Wednesday 1:13pm Clip title: Let me help **

Cracks between by Ten  Tonnes plays as  Freddie:s bag jumps and hits his hip, swinging back and forth. He sinks his hands deeper into his sports hoodie and  kicks the rocks as he moves, walking to  the corner shop. He reaches and pushed on the door, warm breath escape and forming a smoke cloud in front of his face. He enters and the bell rings. He nods to the man behind the counter and walks past the meal deals , stopping when he sees Emma on the other side of the shop, laughing with her friends.  He half stops and half edges nearer, before walking  closer to her. He taps her on her shoulder and she looks over before grinning.

Emma: Ah. Hey!

Freddie:  Hello! Jesus, Emma I’m sorry. I was going to respond but I can’t do Friday. The  boys are doing going to drag me along to some meeting, they think it’s going to be a  gropefest .  I’m honestly really sorry I feel-

She shuts him up with a kiss and he smiles.

Emma: it’s ok. But soon ok? I can’t deal without seeing you.

Freddie: Of course. 

He puts a strand of hair behind her ear.

Freddie: You look gorgeous. 

She  leans forward and bites his neck gently before whispering a quick 'bye' in his ear, leaving the shop. 

He looks after her and finds himself being able to breathe out, finally.  He grabs a bottle of coke and heads to the counter, getting out his coins. He counts and  realises he’s a few pence short, muttering and cursing quickly under his breath. He looks up at the expecting man and apologies, already moving back from the line.

Freddie :  I think I lost some coins on the way  here, I’ll go put it  in the fridge. Have a good day!

He moves to put it back  when someone taps on his shoulder and he glances back.

Sam:  How much do you need?

Freddie looks at him and hesitates to respond.

Freddie: Think I lost 5p on the way here and I don’t have any more cash with me.

Sam  puts his hand in his pocket and hands Freddie some change. 

Sam: that enough?

Freddie:  Yeah but you don’t have to , it’s ok.

Sam: I want to. Enjoy the coke.

Sam  gently places his hand on Freddie’s shoulder and walks off with a chocolate bar.  The camera sweeps around from him walking off to Freddie’s face as he joins the line . He  eyes follow  sam’s blurred figure crossing the road as the music resumes.

** Friday 5:20pm Clip Title:  ** ** Armour **

The music carries on playing into the next clip where there are lots of people on chairs in the common room, all talking to each other. Freddie is at the back of the classroom sitting alone, staring at the door. He gives up and takes out his phone, so we see him have the following conversation over text.

Freddie: Where are you??

We see him look  frustratedly at the … as Ben is typing.

Ben: Sorry man! We got invited last minute to a party. Was  gonna text you but didn’t have data.

Freddie stares at his phone screen before responding.

Freddie: It’s fine,  dw .

The music stops as Amira claps loudly to get everyone’s attention. She looks over her shoulder where Evie,  Lotte and  Taybah give her either a nod or a thumbs up. She sits down on the desk and unfreezes the board, ignoring some of the boys eyeing her.

Amira:  Aftrernoon , I’m Amira and  Ms.Dylan appointed me as the head of the SFC! We have to be better than any other Sixth Form Committee and  I’m not going to take A-levels as an excuse, we all have some time left.

She puts both hands above her heart as a welcoming gesture.

Amira: We’re hoping to be the best  sfc that this school has ever seen so please try your hardest . Just a reminder, what we do in the  sfc is...

She counts the points on her fingers.

Amira: Decorate the common room, Plan activities like dances,  Organi -

Sam walks in through the door halfway through the sentence. We see Freddie look up from the floor and at Sam.

Sam: Sorry I'm late.

Amira smiles at him and changes the slide.

Amira: That’s fine. Take a seat.

Freddie’s eyes follow Sam as he walks to the back and sits down next to him. Amira carries on talking in the background as he does this before she says:

Amira: To get to know each  other's ideas can you guys stand up and form a line so we can get some key ideas down . Then we can start the vote and also start planning for the next fair that the year 8s are going to run.

The camera switches from Amira to Sam. He raises his eyebrows and leans slightly towards Freddie, whispering to him quietly. They don’t look away from the front.

Sam: Do you think anyone would notice if we disappeared and went to McDonalds instead?

Freddie glances at Sam before looking back at Amira.

Freddie: Nah.

They look at each other before laughing through their noses. Everyone gets up around them, but the background is blurry, only Sam is in focus.

The scene switches and we see them sitting on a wall eating fries from their Happy Meal. There isn’t any music but we can hear the cars rushing past them. It is starting to get dark, so the only light is coming from the  lamposts on either side of them so half of their faces are glowing yellow and half are blue. Freddie turns to look at Sam.

Freddie: You know, this kind of reminds me of when I was younger.

Sam finishes his fry and looks back at Freddie questioningly. Someone walks in front of the camera.

Sam: Because of the happy meals?

There’s a pause.

Freddie: Well, yeah but also... This is nice. It’s been a long time since I could just relax and talk to someone.

He struggles to finish the sentence, nervous of the reaction he is going receive.

Sam smiles.

Sam: I’m Sam by the way. I’m new. How was your coca cola?

For the rest of the conversation, the angles alternate between simple medium shots of each character and occasionally a long shot. Not too complex as to maintain the simple, calm atmosphere created between them.

Freddie: . That shit was good, I needed something after school . I owe you one man. I’m Freddie. Isn’t it a bit weird to move sixth form at this time of year?

Sam shrugs.

Sam:  Dunno . I just came back from France because I lived there for a year and I just joined Oakwood. Didn’t think about it too much.

Freddie: France? Are you fluent in French then?

Sam:  Mhm , my grandparents were French so my mum helped me learn. I’m not a hundred percent fluent though, it’s a hard language.

Freddie: Yeah, yeah. Must attract a lot of girls. The language of armor.

A car races past them and we hear the wind created by it. Camera on him, Sam shuffles closer towards Freddie confused.

Sam: Armor?

He sits staring at Freddie before laughing and using a hand to cover his mouth.

Sam: You meant amour, right? Brilliant French accent, Freddie. 

Freddie rolls his eyes at the laughing Sam and shakes his head, smiling. The camera moves further away so we can see both of their feet as Freddie nudges Sam, telling him to shut up jokingly.

Freddie: Oh, shut up you twat. I’m not good at languages,  took  spanish for two years and everything. I forgot how to say hello.

Once they finish laughing, Freddie licks his lips. Sam pulls out his phone and turns it on so his face is lit up by the display.

Sam: Shit. I have to go, I completely lost track of the time.

He leaps off of the wall and picks up all of his stuff, shouting ‘bye!’ as he runs backwards, before turning around and crossing the street.

The camera moves in closer onto Freddie, picking up his sudden frown. Top to Toe by  Fenne Lily starts playing as he fiddles with his thumbs, a line of people walking in front of him. Suddenly, there’s a ping  and he reaches into his pocket to get his phone. We get a shot from his point of view, and we see his thumbs shake over the notification that reads:

Emma: Freddie??

After a few seconds, his right thumb swipes over the notification, and the clip ends.


	2. Princess Peony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2-  
NOT COMPLETE, 3 or 4 more clips to go before it is completed.  
Whole episode will be up before end of Wednesday 30/10/19 uk time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT COMPLETE!!!!!  
Only 3 clips in, I have 3 or 4 more coming up don't worry!!  
Whole episode will be up before end of Wednesday 30/10/19 uk time.

** Monday 2:20pm Clip title: Niall’s going to kill me! **

The music cuts off when the door to the classroom swings shut in natural lighting. The camera follows Freddie’s muddy shoes as he walks to his seat. We then move backwards, watching him sit in an empty seat and swinging his stained bag off of his back. He sits silently, tapping his pen against the light brown table in front of him when we hear a coat rustling and we follow his head to see  Taybah sliding into the seat next to him. She looks at him intimidatingly. 

Taybah : Do you know Niall?

Freddie looks over to see Niall talking to a grumpy Amira. There’s hesitation in his response.

Freddie: Well yeah, we’re mates. Why?

Taybah drops a sealable  waitrose bag with ‘NIALL’ written in sharpie in the white box onto the table.

Taybah : That lame excuse of a human left his weed in my bag. 

Freddie’s eyes open and he stuffs it in his bag, whispering hoarsely.

Freddie:  F uuck Taybah !  Anyone could have seen it!

Taybah : Not my fault that the idiot puts his name on it, is it?

She turns away from him, getting her folder out. Freddie watches and drops his pen on the desk, crossing his arms.

Freddie: Thank you, by the way. Niall probably didn’t even realize his weed was  missi -

He is interrupted by his biology teacher. All we see of her is the bald patch on the top of her thin ponytail.

Teacher:  Taybah . I’m shocked, I’d never thought I’d see you in detention but if you carry on that’s where you might end up. Care to share?

They look at each other and gulp. Freddie shakes his head as if to say that he didn’t know what to say, and  Taybah is forced to compose herself.

Taybah :  I’m sorry miss, I was asking Freddie if I could borrow a tissue because I was about to..

She  mimics  throwing up and acts as if she’s about to vomit , and Freddie joins in, shaking his head slowly and asking  Taybah if she is ok.

Teacher (stuttering): Well I...I. ..Freddie could you please take  Taybah outside for a few minutes and get her to see the nurse?

Freddie:  Of course miss.

The two get up and walk out of the classroom,  Taybah sobbing until the door closes. The camera shows their faces as they snicker quietly, making their way down the corridor, panning downwards, capturing their long shadows.

** Tuesday 3:39pm Clip title: Lies **

We rise up and see Freddie walking home, earphones in. In the blur of the background, we see a red figure running closer and closer to Freddie, until it focuses and we see Emma in her red jacket, walking next to Freddie. She grins and taps his shoulder twice. His reaction is to rip his earphones out and put them in his pocket. They stop walking and Freddie looks at the beaming Emma. Suddenly the life has been sucked out of his face, and the guilt takes over. He smiles slowly, glancing at the pavement and then back up at Emma.

Emma: Hey Freddie! Sorry, I know I scared you but we just haven’t seen each other  since that day in the  Corner Shop. I sent you a few texts but I don’t think you saw them... How are you?

Freddie  thinks.

Freddie: I’m good, actually, just on the way to the flat to make a sandwich.

They laugh lamely.

Freddie: Emma.. I did see the texts. I’m really sorry that I didn’t respond.

He fiddles with the sleeves of his coat and looks away from Emma’s fading grin.

Freddie: It’s just that-  I don’t know. Fuck. I feel lost and it’s weird because you make me feel real.  And that’s scary because I don’t want to lose you. You’re kind, funny. Hot.

Emma chuckles.

Freddie (smiling sadly): I don’t deserve you. I’m sorry.

He reluctantly makes eye contact with her, and you can see that he finds what he’s doing sick, just from the self-hatred glowing in his eyes.

Emma: Wow Freddie that’s... I don’t know what to say.

She looks him up and down before carrying on.

Emma:  I’ll give you another chance, because I think you’re hot too. And  I like you, a lot. Come here.

She grips onto his face and pulls it towards her, kissing it. She kisses him, lightly, and then she becomes thirstier and quickens the pace. Freddie’s eyebrows are raised, his soul is crying, but he doesn’t stop. Emma’s hand goes lower and lower, and the lighting gets redder and redder, darker and darker. Finally, she stops. She looks at him.

Emma: I have to go now. But see you sometime soon, yeah? Text me when you get home.

She kisses his cheek and runs off, the shot capturing Freddie’s red neck as he watches her get on a bus. The shot changes to a close-up of his face, and  we see a tear run down his face. He’s sick of lying.

Tuesday 20:29 Clip Title :  Cake

They’re sitting together and eating- Yasmin and him. The table is laid out with  cake and sandwiches and tea and it’s all like a little teashop. They’re talking and  eating, sometimes doing both at once, resulting in a spray of crumbs going everywhere. Freddie's  overwhelmed and doesn’t really know what to do with himself. 

Freddie:  And this is what Lily got to experience??

Yasmin: Yup. Monthly  thur s day tea with mamma Yasmin.  Normally there’s a lot more  of her playing the piano and me nagging her to play Hayley Kiyoko but seeing as you’re cooped up in your  room doing god knows what we’re here in silence.  How’s school?

Freddie  shrinks into himself a little, not really one to share.

Freddie: Shit.  I have some art analysis  homework I need to get done by tomorrow.

Yasmin:  I may just be a bad influence but don’t do it, I never did my homework and look where it got me!

Freddie:  You share a flat with me and you work at a café.

Yasmin: Exactly, I don’t have to bother with anything else!!

He takes his phone out and clicks on a notification-

** _ sam. _ ** ** _ lbr30 is now following you.  _ **

Without really looking, he requests to follow back and puts his phone down to see Yasmin pick some  cake out of her teeth. She analyses him .

Freddie: Can you not do that?

Beat.

Yasmin: Do what?

Freddie: Try to figure me out.

Yasmin:  You’re strange,  Freddo . I always think I know you and then you do or say something that I don’t get. 

Freddie:  Thanks, I’m weird. Just what I need when I feel like shit.

Yasmin takes a sip of tea. Freddie looks at his hands and fidgets before  making a marmite pineapple and chicken sandwich. He doesn’t like being mean and you can tell that it hurts him but  it’s important that he says it as if he believes it-  yasmin would brush it off as a joke otherwise.

Yasmin: I love you Freddie , minus the bad music taste and interesting marmite addiction, and if anyone gives you shit  I’ll go strangle them.

Freddie raises his eyebrows and tilts his head to the side.

Freddie: With what? Your flannel?

Yasmin: I’ll strangle them with my flannel Freddie, I’m not joking. Massive Raging Lesbian stuff  innit .

Freddie , putting his hands up in fake surrender : I doubt that you’ll hesitate.

They smile. Freddie wipes his mouth and gets up,  starting to clean the dishes and putting everything back. He looks back and kicks Yasmin's leg.

Freddie:  Thanks.

Wednesday 2:33 am Clip Title:  marrrioo

He’s sleeping, or trying to.  He buries his nose into the crook of his arm and  brings his legs closer to his chest.  It’s dark, really dark, but a strip of orange light brushes his body and the subtle boom of the bass (the  neighbours are having a party. Sleeping is a rare occasion in the flat) shakes the room, but in a reassuring way.  Freddie breathes softy before flipping over onto his back violently and  brushing his fluffy hair out of his eyes.  He gulps and  turns his head to the side, reaching over his own shoulder to get to his phone. He stays to the side and blinks violently  before opening up  instagram to see that  ** _ sam.lbr30  _ ** messaged him with a 'hey'.  He hovers a thumb over his profile and clicks,  looking at his recent posts. A wave of  realisation ripples as he scrolls back and really looks. He turns over yet again before typing in his response.

** _ bossmanfreddi3 _ ** ** _ _ ** ' h ey'

** _ sam.lbr _ ** ** _ 30  _ ** 'How r u ?’

** _ bossmanfreddi3 _ ** ** _ _ ** 'alright ig .  you ?’

** _ sam.lbr _ ** ** _ 30  _ ** ' Im just bored  af .

** _ bossmanfreddi3 _ ** ** _ _ ** 'yeah I mean it’s 2am on a  school.. morning ? only the  wee b s are having a party at this time.

** _ Sam.lbr30  _ ** 'I was  a  weeb once you know'

** _ bossmanfreddi3  _ ** 'wait  rlly ?  w tf.  w ild.’

** _ sam.lbr _ ** ** _ 30  _ ** 'To be fair I was in year 5’

** _ bossmanfreddi3  _ ** 'what happened in year 5 stays in year 5. I  may or may not have been a Taylor swift fan'

** _ sam.lbr _ ** ** _ 30  _ ** '…'

'give me my 5 p back'

** _ Bossmanfreddi3  _ ** 'oi in my  self defense right it was peer pressure and the government brainwashing me'

** _ sam.lbr _ ** ** _ 30  _ ** ' Riiiight . ’

** _ Bossmanfreddi3  _ ** 'shut up'

** _ sam.lbr _ ** ** _ 30  _ ** 'What you thinking about?’

** _ bossmanfreddi3  _ ** 'weed'

** _ sam.lbr _ ** ** _ 30  _ ** ' Youre not high already? How are you awake at 2am??’

** _ bossmanfreddi3  _ ** ‘ magic. what are you thinking about?’

** _ sam.lbr _ ** ** _ 30 _ ** 'Well, you know how you said you owed me one? I think I have something that you could do.

** _ bossmanfreddi3 _ ** ' what is it? '

** _ sam.lbr30  _ ** ‘ Wanna play  mario kart with me on Friday? Friends ditched me. ’

** _ bo _ ** ** _ ssmanfreddi3  _ ** 'sounds good . just need to know where and when ’

** _ sam.lbr30  _ ** ' Ayyy!My house after school at 4. Don’t be late .’

** _ Bossmanfreddi3  _ ** 'bit scary but ok. see you there'

** _ sam.lbr _ ** ** _ 30  _ ** ' 👀 ’

** _ bossmanfreddi3  _ ** 'no'

** _ sam.lbr _ ** ** _ 30  _ ** ' Y es.  Ni ght'

** _ bossmanfreddi3  _ ** ' gn '

_ seen _

Freddie clicks off, and notices himself smiling.  He thinks, and puts the phone back before getting comfortable and trying to sleep again. The camera should pan down to  Freddie’s hand as it softens and opens up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so thank you for reading!!  
Comments and Kudos is always appreciated!! :)  
Any questions? Feel free to ask me on my tumblr:  
another-robbe-stan  
or ig: sinner.leaf


End file.
